Xerena, Warlock Extraordinaire and Sex Goddess
by TheLemonsWillSeeYou
Summary: Follow the incredible adventures of Xerena! OP Warlock with a libido to match! Follow her as she bangs her way across Azeroth and beyond! Humor story that is in no way attempting to be serious at all. M rating for Lemons, A LOT of Lemons people and just mature situations in general Language, potential Gore and so forth.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the story that my brain just wouldn't let me forget! I don't know why I wrote this, but I did. This will be one hundred percent uncensored so expect a bit of everything… and I mean everything people. If you have a request for a particular famous WoW character to partake in the fun then write it in a review or send me a PM, hell you can even suggest what that character will be doing and I will see what I can do. **

**And just so you all know, this will be a complete over the top nonsensical story about an OP as shit Warlock and her equally large sexual desire. Is there a story here? Somewhat? I think? Prolly? Read and figure it out.**

**This chapter will contain F/F in case you need to know.**

* * *

In ages past when existence was young and world's had yet to take shape powerful beings roamed existence and cared for what little life that was there, when worlds began forming the ancient beings rejoiced as they had more charges to watch over and they enjoyed seeing them blossom and become great. Then one of the beings got the idea to form the first of a new breed, this breed would number few but they would hold tremendous power, they would hold the power to shape worlds. These were the Titans!

The ancient being watched with humor as these Titans took on the role, not of creators but of guardians and mediators. They roamed from world to world and maintained order and brought knowledge and peace to the races of those worlds. The ancient being was proud of his creations but saw the Darkness in some of them and in preparation for that he created a power far greater than that of his Titans. With the help of two of his most trusted sisters the ancient being created the power that would come to be known as "The Light"

Though the Light in its time would come to be known as a religion and a source of power for people like the Paladins it was truly much more, it was the sole existence born to combat the darkness that the ancient beings own creation was birthing. Few true champions of the light were born across the worlds but they existed, the ancient being watched as many of these champions succumbed to the pressure and died incapable of controlling the power they had been granted. But when a champion rose and controlled the light it was a sight to behold, a force that even the Titan's themselves could not withstand.

But as interesting as the past is it is the future or perhaps the present? That we look towards for our tale, a tale of a great champion of the light who rose up and commanded the forces of light to combat the darkness!

"**Ehh yes… No… I didn't actually do that…**"

Whatever do you mean? Of course you did! You brought the wrath of the Light down on the Darkness and pushed the Dark Titan and his minions back to the hellish pit of existence they rose from!

"… **I don't know where you got your info mister, but all I did was kill a few idiots and sleep with **_**A Lot**_** of people and it certainly wasn't the light I used for that endeavor**"

But… but… you are the champion of the light! Your sole purpose is to fight the darkness and serve good! What more could you want from your existence?!

"**Well a nice cock and a decent set of tits to play with?... Yeah I like those, those are good. But all that aside are you sure you aren't confusing me with that little brat Anduin? He certainly had a hard on for the whole "For the Light!" vibe thing**"

I am certain it is you! When you were born the very light shone brighter than ever before and enveloped your home in its divine grace! Your mother was a high priestess of the Light and your father was one of the leading members of the Knights of the Silver hand!

"**Both are also dead. One got herself killed by a demon because she believed "The Light" was going to save her, the other got cut in half when the idiot attempted to charge straight up to the Lich King and thought that yelling "FOR THE LIGHT!" was enough to save his dumb ass from getting skewered**"

Are you ever going to take this serious? This is the tale of how you became the greatest Champion of the light after all! Surely you can see that?

"**Nope, not really. I already told you I didn't do any of that stuff on purpose, hell I didn't even want to come back to Azeroth after I took over Outland. But of course miss high and fucking noble Lady Onyxia herself down right demanded that I return to save her home from the Scourge… why did I convince her to rejoin the other flights again?..."**

Haaah…. Her figure?

"**Yes of course! Her breasts were amazing! Thank you for reminding me**"

Don't mention it

"**Where was I? Yes of course, didn't want to come back to Azeroth but Onyxia asked and so forth. So I returned and helped on her request, what fucking good did it do us? We got a different guy with the stupid helmet on, the scourge still at large but confined to Icecrown. Let's not forget that a certain psycho erupted from Deepholm a while later and messed up the entirety of Azeroth while he was at it!**"

Does this have anything to do with your battle against Sargares… that took place around 50 years AFTER you beat Deathwing?

"**Hmm… no not really. But come on the 50 years after Deathwing's defeat was really boring! I didn't sleep with any important people besides my wife and a few repeats! The battle with old Saggy wasn't anything great either; the guy was a total pushover when we finally met! I was so disappointed!**"

AH HA! The power of the Light was too mighty for Sargares to withstand so you blasted him to bits with the glory of the Light and it shone across the worlds announcing the defeat of the Dark Titan!

"… **sorry to tell you but I blew his face off with an overpowered Chaos Bolt infused with some forbidden Magic I found… then I got to meet the other Titans…Eonar is really hot by the way… too bad I missed my shot at getting her into bed, but hey you can't shoot true every time**"

You what?! You mean to tell me you were granted the greatest power in existence and never used it?! Not even once?!

"**Hey I resent that! I did use it!**"

Besides that time you convinced Whitemane and Mograine to sleep with you?

"… **is there a higher purpose than getting laid?**"

You know what?! Screw this I bloody quit! Go find someone else to tell your tale because I will not stand for this! THIS WAS NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION! *SLAM*

"**Walk it off you pussy… hehehehe Richard is awesome, Note to Self: Go find Richard for another round of "Pony Riding of Destruction"" **

…

…

…

"**And then there was you guys… what to do with you? Do you want to hear my tale of unreasonable power abuse and total disregard for anything connected to rules? And the sex, I cannot forget the sex…. Well if you really want to then by all means I will go grab another dude to tell the story. You just sit back and wait for a few moments"**

…

…

…

…

…

"**There we go! Enjoy the story! I think I will go find Richard for that game of Pony Riding of Destruction now, enjoy!**"

*Cough* *Cough* Yes hello, it seems you have been left in my capable hands. Do not fret I am simply here to tell the story from an unbiased stand point, I will be filling you in on the thoughts and the like of the various people we are about to meet. I do hope you enjoy the story, so now let us go back to the beginning of it all. Back to when the greatest champion of the light was ever born "Xerena, Warlock Extraordinaire and Sex GoddessTM"

* * *

It was a bright and fantastic day on Azeroth and two people were finding the day to be even more special since today was the day their first born would come into this world! It was inside the comfort of their own home that the parents to be had decided that the baby was to be born. The mother, a high priestess of the light, was currently in the rather painful process of pushing the child out of her still rather bloated body. The father, one of the leading Paladins in the Order of the Silver Hand, was right at his wife's side holding her hand while simultaneously getting his own completely crushed due to the unnatural strength his wife held.

"Come on, just one last push!" yelled the healer from between the mother's legs

"ARGH!" Screamed the mother in return

And then a tiny little sound began growing louder as the young child was testing out her new lungs. The healer quickly wrapped the little one in some blankets and handed her off to the waiting mother.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" spoke the Healer

The mother and father were ecstatic over their little one's birth. Right as the father would speak her name a ray of sun shone through the window and framed the little girl's face in light, the father beamed thinking this was a sign that she was destined to wield the light. Only had the father and mother not been so occupied with their new born they would have noticed that the light coming through the singular window was much, much brighter than it should have been and the light was not from the sun. It was from the massive dome of the light that was encircling their house. The light was protecting her newest champion and proclaiming for the entire world to see where she was.

Inside the home a single word was spoken "Xerena" it was the name of the child; both parents had spoken the word as the light had finished encircling the house. The little girl was already grinning and laughing up at her parents, enjoying the feeling of being alive.

Speed forward a good six years and we find a young Xerena practicing with a wooden shield and sword against her father whom was laughing loudly at his little girl's antics, she was swinging the sword wildly in hopes of hitting her dad but was failing each time and it was aggravating her to no end!

A loud explosion sounded from the docks that was quite near the park area that Xerena always played at and was currently training in, her father being the Paladin he was sped towards the explosion instantly. Xerena couldn't run as fast as her father but still sped after him to see for herself what had happened. When the young Xerena did arrive at the scene she was marveled at what she was seeing, a giant Demon was attacking the docks! And look at all those guards fighting it, how cool!

Screams were echoing from all around the docks as the pit-lord that had arrived moments before through a portal that seemed to open out of nothing began tearing through both people and structures. Soon the air was riddled with Magic as the Mages began teleporting in and bombarding the demon with spells. The guards and Paladins were battling the Demons down at the docks themselves as they kept pouring out of the portal behind the Pit-lord.

Xerena was watching everything wide eyed and was taking in every detail, now she was sure her father wanted her to watch the Paladins and see how they wielded the light against the demons but her eyes were on the mages and how they were bombarding the various demons with spells, she particularly enjoyed the fire ones. When a small hand landed atop her head she looked up and found her eyes meeting a set of purple ones of a smiling black haired man in a set of scarlet robes

"Enjoying the show little one?" asked the man

Xerena nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! I love the way the mage's are throwing fire around!"

The man gave a booming laugh that alerted some of the Mages to his presence "Yes indeed little one, fire is amazing! Accompany me to the edge over there and I will show you a spectacular show!" said the man

Xerena nodded and walked behind the man until they were both standing and overlooking the entire battle from the upper part of the docks.

"Well don't just stand there _warlock_ do something!" screamed one of the mages

The man just waved his hand in front of his face "Give me a second, don't get your knickers in a twist" the man then turned back to young Xerena "Now little one, how would like to see a horde of demons battling other demons?"

Xerena's eyes lit up with mischief "That would be amazing mister! But I would rather see a sea of flames"

The man looked at Xerena for a few seconds before bursting into laughter "Hahahahaha! That's the spirit little one! But I can't do that when we still have some of our own troops down there. But I have a solution for that"

The man then turned back towards the battle below. Magic began swarming the area as the mages felt their power draining rapidly towards the newly arrived Warlock, the man's eyes closed as he began chanting in the most forbidden language

"_Dlaeji ez hrl Hnihnjv Jlhrlg, rlmg oepg Amihlg'I smbb!_" yelled the man

The entire world seemed to shake for a moment as two giant purple portals erupted into existence and then without warning what seemed like endless amount of demons began pouring out, rivaling the numbers of their opponents. The mages around the man began collapsing from having their power forcefully taken while young Xerena was completely mesmerized by the strange man's abilities.

Soon the battle seemed to turn in the favor of Stormwind but the Pit-lord was still decimating everyone who came too close. The Warlock had forseen this and had in secret ordered his most loyal demons to inform all the guards and Paladins to retreat and form a barrier to protect them at the various ramps. Once they had followed that command the Warlock's casual grin turned evil

"Watch this young one" said the Warlock

Flames erupted from the Warlock's hands and as he raised them up in the air, fires began erupting all over the docks burning everything that was still there. The screams of hundreds of demons being banished back to the Twisting Nether from the flames was enough to make most of the guards collapse together with the small amount of clerics that had gathered at the docks. The Paladins was praying to the light to allow them to keep their barriers up.

The Pit-lord was furious over seeing his army decimated by what seemed like a singular Warlock. He scanned the flaming hell for the caster and when his eyes befell the Warlock standing up there at the gates leading into Stormwind herself, he regretted ever letting the portal open to Azeroth because up there stood the only Warlock that Kil'Jaeden himself had ordered any and all of the Legion to never fight against unless they had Eredar at their side.

So it was with great reluctance that the Pit-Lord marched back through the portal and closed it behind him, giving the victory to Stormwind and the humans.

The cheers and cries of victory sounded all across Stormwind as word of the Demon's defeat at the hands of their Paladin spread, the cries would not last much longer as the true facts began spreading. When people learned one of the Warlock's of the city had truly saved them they became outraged, to think that their city would have to be saved by one of those insane Warlocks!

The Warlock in question was standing admiring his handy work when he felt a tug at his robes that caused him to look down into a pair of wide green eyes that was practically sparking

"That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?!" yelled Xerena

The Warlock chuckled at the child's antics "Perhaps one day young one, but not today. Come seek me out again in the future if you have found your inner flame, then perhaps I will teach you the way of the demons" responded the Warlock before he turned and began his casual stroll back towards the dungeons the Warlock's called their home.

That day marked a turning point for young Xerena as she abandoned all pretenses of following the light, in favor of the amazing abilities to create an ocean of flames…

Somewhere in the plane of fire Ragnaros felt a chill run down his molten spine… someone was after his job!

* * *

We jump forward another eight years to another turning point in Xerena's life. She had turned fourteen a few months ago and today was yet another day of going to school and listening to one of two things. The boys who were discussing weapons or the recently discovered breasts of girls. The girls were discussing… well everything really, the amount of gossip that passed through the school in Stormwind could probably cover for the entirety of Azeroth.

Young Xerena had recently begun her own entrance into the teenage ranks, along with all the bonuses and pains that came with it! But she was happy that her boobs had already grown to the biggest of her class… mind you these were some rather small A-Cup breasts but Xerena still liked flaunting them in front of the other girls when she could.

But today would prove to be different as the group of girls Xerena usually hang out with after school was currently sitting under a big tree in the park getting that afternoons gossip out of the way. That was at least until Xerena's best friend Millie spoke up.

"You girls won't believe what I saw yesterday"

Naturally such a statement could only be followed by one thing, that the remaining three of the five girls began asking and guessing about what she had seen. Xerena kept her mouth shut and just stared at Millie with squinted eyes, Millie knew she hated it when their three other friends went complete "gossip mode"

"Alright, alright girls calm down" said Millie to get some space "I was getting home a good hour earlier than usual yesterday because my private tutor had gotten sick. When I entered our home though I heard a strange noise, it sounded like my sister" all four girls were already hanging on her every word so she kept going "I followed the noise to her room and found the door unlocked, so I peeked inside"

At this point Millie began blushing madly and actually attempted to look away, until one of the other girls asked her what she saw

"Well… I saw my sister lying in her bed… _naked_" the last part was whispered which caused the gathered girls to gasp and then fall into a fit of giggles. With the exception of Xerena who had actually met Millie's older sister and she was currently in the process of imaging said sister completely naked… it was making her private area tingle when she thought about it.

"But that wasn't the most interesting part!" half yelled Millie which re-focused all the four girls on her "I saw her… touching herself, you know, down there" said Millie while pointing to her own private area

All the gathered girls blushed madly as the scene popped into their heads; Xerena had heard a little about masturbation and was curious about it. She had however never felt a need or a seen a reason to do it, funny how she just now seemed to have found the perfect reason to.

"Ookay I am not going to be listening to this" said Xerena while she stood up

"Whaat? Xerena won't you stay a little longer?" asked one of the three other girls

"Sorry girls, my Mother and Father is out of the house today so I have to clean up while they are away" lied Xerena

After four muffled "okay" Xerena gave her friends a wave and began making her way home. When she arrived she went inside and locked the door and headed directly for her own room where she discarded her robes instantly and lied down on her bed completely naked. It took her some moments to collect her thoughts but the image of Millie's older sister touching herself soon had Xerena wanting to do the same. When her hand brushed across her sex for the first time it sent a small spark up along her spine

"*Gasp* Oh that felt… interesting…"

And so Xerena made her first venture into the world of sex… and that world was soon in for a rude awakening because _no one_ was ever going to be ready for Xerena.

* * *

Jumping forward ten more years finds us in the Dungeons of Stormwind Mage District. Xerena had grown up and eventually found that "inner flame" that the Warlock had talked about all those years ago when she lit a guy on fire that was getting a little too "frisky" for his own good. Now Xerena didn't mind a got round in the bed but even she had standards, and that guy certainly didn't meet them. Anyway… the guy had tried touching her without permission and she found herself wishing for his crotch to catch on fire… it did… and it didn't stop… It was so painful to watch that you wouldn't even believe it so I won't describe it for you.

Xerena was currently sitting in one of the "study" rooms down in the dungeons and was reading in an old grimoire tome. Sitting next to her on the table was a little Imp that was currently of in the process of staring at his Mistress's now very large D-Cup breasts and wanking something so furiously. Xerena didn't mind that her little imp was using her cleavage as masturbation material, light knows she has used much less… tasteful material for own relief.

The grimoire she was reading contained a lot of powerful spells and information about those spells but she knew she wasn't at the level where she could use most of them, _yet_. A small whining sound made her look up and notice that her little imp was now standing on the table with his little dick pointed in her general direction, she rolled her eyes and put down the grimoire.

"Oh come over here you horny little demon" commanded Xerena

The Imp was all too happy to obey and walked forward and stood in front of his Mistress's cleavage, Xerena reached out and took the small dick in her hand and began pumping it the last few strokes it took for the Imp to release a squeal and then release its tiny load onto her exposed cleavage. The Imp then fell back on the table and began panting wildly, Xerena used a small spell she had been taught some two years ago by a mage she slept with to remove the semen from her breasts before picking up her grimoire and resuming her reading.

When her teacher walked in and sat down across from her she gently put down the grimoire and stared him directly in the yes.

"Master, I assume it is time?" asked Xerena

"You are correct young one, I have written the instructions on this parchment. Follow them and then return to me" replied the Teacher

"Of course, Master" said Xerena with a nod of her head

Once her Master had left she unrolled the parchment and began reading, the instructions were clear enough and she didn't foresee any trouble with any parts of this mission. It was hardly the first time she had to depart Stormwind for her training.

A quick trip home to pack some essentials and Xerena was on the road towards Booty Bay that would allow her a boat directly to the Barrens, which was her first stop.

Skip forward two weeks of boring traveling and even more horrible pickup lines and Xerena was finding herself back in the safety of Stormwind and back down in the dungeons. She greeted her Master with a bow and presented him with the piece of Heartswood she was sent to collect.

Her master took the Heartswood and began explaining how the ritual worked, it was much the same as when she had to summon and bind her Voidwalker, this time she also had to defeat the demon. Xerena did casually wonder if she could simply talk down the demon like she did with her Voidwalker… who ever knew a Voidwalker could be an aspiring poet?

After accepting the instructions and being told what part of the deeper dungeons she was to go to so as to find the correct summoning circle Xerena was off. It didn't take long to find the correct room and Xerena quickly noted that the room was perhaps the furthest one away from any other living person… comforting.

After a good few moments Xerena was still looking at the complicated rune work of the summon circle and then back to the _stick_ in her hand… how is a piece of Heartswood going to tempt a succubus to come out? Don't they have a brain to tell them that this is most likely a trap? With one final shake of her head Xerena decided she might as well humor her master, he had to know what he was doing… right?

Standing next to the summoning circle Xerena proceeded to push a small bit of her magic into the piece of wood in her hand, when it started to answer her and the beginning of a summon spell took form Xerena grew a wicked smile and thought to herself that she owed her master an apology for doubting his words. A "little" bit more magic pushed into the stick saw the ritual complete and soon enough a Succubus began phasing into existence in front of Xerena.

Now Xerena had seen succubi before, usually they would have light skin with some light red tattoos near their hooves and around their arms. Most of them also had long black hair that matches her own, which almost seemed to cover their pointy ears and a set of horns protruding from their foreheads and going straight up in the air, this was of course in combination with a the set of wings erecting from their back and the tail coming out right above their shapely ass.

She had so far not seen a succubus who hadn't worn that miniscule dark blue/gold colored armor. This was what every succubus Xerena had ever seen looked like with minor changes in hair and horn lengths.

The succubus that was phasing into existence in front of her however was different from the rest. Where there should have been shoulder length voluminous black hair was instead short silky looking onyx hair that seemed to frame the succubus pointy ears rather than attempt to hide them and her horns didn't go straight up like other succubi, no hers seemed to curve back around over her head giving her a very "sleek" look.

Another thing Xerena noticed instantly was that the succubus in front of her did indeed have hooves but unlike the rest of the succubi whose hooves she had seen, these were actually shaved. The wings also seemed more… well more; they were longer for one, reaching down to about 10 inches from the floor and she didn't have trouble believing that the succubus in front of her would have a wing span of 15-18 feet with her wings fully spread, even the tail seemed a little longer and… stronger if that was even possible.

When Xerena finally laid eyes on the face that was when it hit home what the demon in front of her truly was, it wasn't her incredible bust or seemingly rock hard ass. Her face captivated Xerena from the moments their eyes locked and Xerena found herself drowning in those shining sky-blue eyes, she felt drawn towards the full red lips that seemed to glisten even in the darkness of this dungeon.

The succubus herself had felt something similar to Xerena when their eyes locked together. The succubus however did not feel like she was drowning, no she felt like she was staring into the fire of a sun. Power was simply radiating of this young human woman and she didn't even seem to be aware of her own potential… how… delightful!

When the succubus felt herself materialize completely on her mortal plain she got a lecherous smirk on her face and prepared to take a step forward and claim her prize, that was until she felt her connection to the twisting nether shut completely and her body, mind and soul attach themselves to this mortal plane completely.

Now the succubus had begun to moisten at the raw power radiating from this human but the mere notion that she could have put so much power into the spell that she pulled her _completely_ from the twisting nether and into her world? It was safe to say her nether regions were now leaking and threatening to spill out the side of her armored bottom.

Xerena herself had felt her privates coming to life the more she gazed at this summoned succubus, since she never wore a bra two small stubs were clearly visible in the fabric of her crimson robes. Had the robes sat a little tighter a wet spot might also have been visible on the front of the robes as Xerena had "forgotten" to wear underwear today.

When Xerena saw the succubus lick her lips while staring at her chest she suddenly felt… inadequate, she sported a healthy set of D-cup breasts but she felt that it wasn't enough in front of this beautiful demon. When said demon took two steps towards her she felt like backing away but forced herself to stand her ground and face this demon down.

"Mmm… Hello Summoner and what would your name be?" asked the Succubus with a sexy drawl

"Xe-Xerena…" she stammered

"How… pretty. I am Erina and I do think you deserve a reward for managing to summon me" said Erina with a sultry voice

Erina then moved even closer to Xerena until their faces was inches apart. Their eyes locked once more and Xerena could feel the warm breath of Erina on her lips, the cruel and teasing smile that was currently adorning those scarlet lips was threatening to go no further than simple teasing.

Now Xerena has loved Sex and Masturbation since she discovered the latter at age 14 and former at 16 but she had never crossed into the territory that could be called a nymphomaniac but it would seem like that part of her had only been asleep, waiting for the right time to come out. The sleeping nymphomaniac inside Xerena chose to awake at the very moment Erina made to separate their faces and in one fell swoop Xerena captured Erina's lips with her own.

Erina was caught by surprise by the soft and sweet tasting lips that captured her own so she couldn't gather her thoughts enough to react to the hand that reached the back of her neck and the arm that snuck around her waist and pulled her body closer to the human in front of her until their bodies were grinding against each other. Soon Erina felt a tongue run across her lips begging for access to the promised sweetness behind them, she didn't hesitate in parting her mouth only just enough for a tongue to slip through but that was all Xerena needed and Erina soon found herself tongue wrestling with her partner.

When Xerena moved the hand from behind Erina's neck and down between her wings a small shiver ran across the succubus body as she moaned into her summoner's mouth. Feeling like returning the favor Erina soon lifted the dress of the human up and carefully moved her hand up along her thighs, looking for her price.

When her hand almost immediately met the running juices of her partner it only served to intensify her own wetness and she felt a small bit of her own fluids beginning to run down her leg. Erina however quickly followed the juices to their source and soon enough she was gently rubbing across Xerena's lower lips which caused the young Warlock to return the moans of her partner.

Xerena's mind was right there on edge of blanking out completely. She saw no problem in spending the rest of her day down here with this succubus, but to her dismay the succubus broke their contact and Xerena felt her tongue lose the pleasure of company. It was with a slight whimper and pleading eyes that Xerena moved her head slightly backwards to stare into the glowing eyes of Erina

"Now, now _Xerena_, we can't spend all day down here or the other humans upstairs might think I killed you when you called me" said Erina while removing her hand from Xerena's wet folds

"Let them think what they want" answered Xerena while she moved in and captured Erina's lips again this time pushing her backwards and up against the wall behind her.

Erina moaned against her partner's mouth due to the sheer amount of force Xerena was using. When their lips were connected like this she felt at peace while simultaneously also felt an urge stronger than she had ever felt with any other being. When realization struck, Erina didn't part their kiss no rather she become a lot needier as her own hands began searching every inch of Xerena's body for her weak spots… she needed to know her new lovers body after all.

Xerena herself felt no small amount of surprise when Erina's hands began roaming her body it however quickly subsided as the succubus hands found her first weak spot; her breasts. Erina proved to be merciless in her handling of the two pieces of meat and was kneading them expertly making Xerena moan continually into her partners mouth, a task which was not so easily accomplished while their tongues were locked in yet another fierce battle.

Eventually Xerena needed to come up for air and when the two broke so Xerena could take a deep breath, Erina stopped touching her lover and rather pulled her into a gentle embrace, she then spent a little while licking and biting her new lovers ears which caused more sweet moans to echo in her own.

'_Do you know what you have done?'_ whispered Erina

Xerena simply shook her head and returned the embrace with her hands around Erina's back.

'_You put so much power into the last part of the ritual that you severed my connection to the twisting nether'_ whispered the voice of Erina

'_What does it mean?'_ asked Xerena in a hushed tone

'_It means my lover, that I am now bound to _your_ magic and will never be able to leave your side until you make another gate to the twisting nether I can step through'_ replied Erina

'… _I don't want to send you back'_ said Xerena with a pleading whisper

'_Nor do I wish to return…'_ began Erina _'your touch is… pleasurable… I find myself with an unfounded need to touch you'_ Erina placed a hand on Xerena's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze _'to kiss you…'_ Erina then planted a small kiss on her lover's lips _'… and to be one with you… I do not know why I feel these urges… what about you, my lover?'_ asked Erina in what sounded like a fearful tone

'_These… urges… I feel the same…I wish for us to act on them all, but why do you call me "my lover"?' _asked Xerena in reply

Erina relaxed a little at hearing her lover admit to sharing the same needs _'Because that is what you are… my lover… I will be by your side at all times, in times of sadness or joy. Even when you need to seek pleasure from others'_ said Erina

Xerena tightened the embrace slightly and planted a lingering kiss on her new lovers lips _'I do not wish to seek pleasure with others… my beautiful'_

Upon hearing her lover call her "my beautiful" Erina's wetness grew and her juices were now running down both her legs and dripping onto the floor. She however shook her head at her lover's earlier statement

'_You will need to seek pleasure from others… not because you need it but because it will be your way… your "test" of others'_ said Erina

'_How do you know these things?'_ asked Xerena

'_I can feel your power my lover, it will only grow and in time you will do great things with that power. But you will need an army, a people, to follow you. From these people some will be "tested" of their worthiness to lead by your side'_ replied Erina

Xerena nodded into the neck of her lover and then broke the embrace but she grabbed Erina's hand in her own is they broke apart.

"Come my beautiful, let us leave these dungeons before anyone grows suspicious as you said" said Xerena in a normal tone

"Where are we going first my lover?" asked Erina with a raised eyebrow

Xerena grew a lecherous smirk as she stepped up to her lover and placed a hand on her breast and giving it a good squeeze causing Erina to moan.

"To my home, my beautiful. I will have you before the day is over and I will keep you throughout the night and perhaps even the morning" replied Xerena

Erina grew a smile that matched her lovers, but her eyes was filled with a lust that even Xerena believed herself hard-pressed to match.

The pair that should have been master and servant now leaves the dungeon of the Stormwind Mage Quarters as lovers, with only one of the two knowing just what power the other truly held inside her.

**A/N: Yes well… chapter one done I guess? Will I do more? Certainly. Do you guys want more? I hope so? I don't actually care since I just want this fucking story out of my brain so I can focus on other stuff? Yes well see you all next time.**

**Oh and journal/Demonic-language-rules-and-translation-301371357 that is how I created the little line of Demonic the Warlock spoke in the start of the story.**

**And remember people TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	2. Afternoon with Lady Onyxia

**A/N: Just thought I would point out real quick that; Yes, everyone in Azeroth and beyond for this story has for some reason become sex deprived and doesn't see anything wrong with banging everything and everyone… so there that is. F/F/F this time around.**

* * *

As the first rays of sun danced through the window and into Xerena's bedroom a small sound of _extreme_ discomfort could be hurt. The sound was emanating from the sprawled out form of Xerena lying across her bed, the night had long and tiring, and a thing the still sleeping succubus next to her could only confirm. The reason for discomfort was the fact that the sunlight, as per fucking usual, somehow managed to land itself _directly_ on her eyes.

Grumbling a few swear words while rising eventually found Xerena sitting with her legs over the side of her large king sized bed, it was a simple looking thing made out of dark wood and adorned with red/black colored sheets, nothing impressive to anyone but she liked the colors they made her feel relaxed.

The sound of shallow breathing brought Xerena's attention back to her lover in the bed… if she couldn't enjoy a morning without sunlight then Erina certainly couldn't either. So with a well-placed foot and a gentle push the succubus was sent over the edge of the bed and landed with a loud *Thump*

"Rise and Shine my Beautiful, despite my own personal wishes we have places to be today" said Xerena

There was grumbling and demonic swear words coming from the other side of the bed but it only made Xerena smile as she began stalking towards her bathroom for her beloved morning shower. Once the water was running and it had heated sufficiently Xerena stepped in and moaned in content as the warm water caressed her curves and rid it of the remaining sweat from the night's activities.

The door gave a soft click as it opened and gave way to Erina whom had every intention of joining her lover in the shower… and perhaps punish her for pushing her out of bed and robbing her of her precious sleep.

Xerena had heard the door open and gave a smile as she pulled the curtain open, allowing her lover into the shower with her.

With a turned back Xerena never saw the predatory look in her lovers eyes as she walked up behind her and gently reached around to cup her breasts.

"Mmmm… good morning to you too" moaned Xerena in content

"Indeed it was, at least until you decided to push me out of bed" commented Erina

Moving her own hands around and down to grab the butt of Erina, Xerena only gave a chuckle that turned into a light moan as her nipples came under attack.

"Ahh… yes that was sadly necessary my beautiful, we have places to be and people to see today" said Xerena

Foregoing a reply Erina began kissing her way up her lover's neck producing more of those sweet moans. When she felt a finger gently prod her rear she smiled and used her short fangs to gently bite into the neck of her lover.

Once those fangs entered her skin Xerena felt a wave of pleasure was over her as she thrust her lone finger in to the waiting hole, causing her beautiful lover to moan into her shoulder and bite a little harder which only raised her pleasure.

"E-E-Erina… I… W-We need to stop… There isn't time" stammered Xerena between moans and hitched breaths

'_Are you sure you want me to stop?'_ whispered Erina

The reply came when Xerena freed herself from her lovers grip and turned around and brought their lips together for a kiss laced with longing and desire. No Xerena was in no way sure she wanted to stop what they were doing, but she couldn't start something today, she needed her energy for her first stop of the day.

Once they separated Erina got the message and helped her lover wash off and then received the same courtesy. Once the two women were dressed and had gotten a small amount of breakfast in them they headed out.

The walk through the mage quarter was silent, the only sounds being made was the casual greeting Xerena would give a fellow Warlock or the sound of an ass getting smacked if Xerena saw one she particularly liked. Once they reached the first bridge that would see them enter the market district Erina decided to at the very least get informed of where they were going.

"Where are we heading, my lover?" asked Erina

"Stormwind Keep, I have a meeting with Lady Katrana Prestor" replied Xerena

Erina gave a nod and followed her lover through the market district while taking in the look and feel of Stormwind, many people were staring after her simply due to the fact that she was a High Succubus and thus was supposedly "impossible" to summon and control, these weak humans didn't need to know that she wasn't under her lovers control…

When they stepped into the part of the city called "old town" Erina noticed how there suddenly seemed to be an increase or rather decrease in people looking at them and an increase in people taking the long way around them.

"My Lover do you perchance have a reputation in this part of town?" asked Erina

"I publicly executed three rapists by first melting off their cocks and then killing them slowly with an immolation spell, took them three weeks to get rid of the smell" replied Xerena with a shrug like she was discussing the weather

Erina was silent in her surprise; she knew her new lover was powerful but that she had a vindictive or perhaps even evil side to her? It took much of Erina's control to not resume this morning's activities right there in the streets.

"I see. What is the business you have with Lady Katrana Prestor?" asked Erina

"The old Dragon needs me to make her orgasm it would seem" replied Xerena like it was common day talk

"Orgasm?..." Erina looked curiously at her lover "did you not speak to me yesterday that you didn't wish to seek pleasure from others?" continued Erina with a teasing voice

Xerena stopped before turning around and planting a light peck on Erina's lips "Indeed I did and I still mean it. I however made this arrangement with old Onyxia years ago and I always stick to my agreements, so I will help the old Dragon climax whenever she isn't able to sneak out of Stormwind to mess around with one of her own brood"

"Onyxia? Is that not the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight?" asked Erina now clearly confused

"Indeed. She is currently in the human guise of Lady Katrana Prestor, a sexy looking disguise if I do say so myself and she tastes quite marvelous too… perhaps I could convince Katrana to let you join in, I am sure she would enjoy that… thing… you do with your tongue" said Xerena with a bit of interest and a gleam in her eyes

"Let me see if I got this right" began Erina while shaking her head "Onyxia the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight is currently disguised as the human Lady Katrana Prestor also known as one of the child kings personal advisors" Xerena nodded "And you have a standing agreement with her to be her fuck buddy whenever she can't escape from Stormwind to get her draconic cunt filled by one of her consorts?"

"Correct" said Xerena

"And you have no intention of stopping or informing one of the other leaders of the Alliance of this matter? Or doing something about it yourself?" asked Erina

"Why ever would I?" asked Xerena with amusement "My own plans could potentially see me attacking Stormwind in the future and she is a decent partner in bed. Add to that I have already taken steps against her should she ever decide to flip and attack inside the keep, she is currently under the impression that the surrounding guards that defend the king is her transformed brood while they are in fact just regular humans whom I have had enchanted to give off the presence of her brood. So when she finally decides to attack? Well she will have no support and might very well meet her end thus leaving me one with less potential threat" said Xerena

Erina was completely stunned, never would she have assumed that her new lover would be devious to these levels nor had she expected that she appearently have plans to attack Stormwind herself?!

Erina stopped both of them by grabbing Xerena's arm "My lover, why would you attack Stormwind? And what are these plans you speak off?" asked Erina now very confused

"My plans are my own for now, my Beautiful" she then planted a kiss on Erina's lips again "I will tell you in time but for now, we have arrived" she finished by gesturing to the keep.

Erina gave a small pout but it quickly dispersed when they began walking up through the keep. While moving towards the throne room Erina didn't miss that a lot of the guards seemed to be looking in Xerena's direction from below their helmets and all them were women…

"My lover, why is it so many of the female guards are staring at you?" asked Erina

"I have bedded most of the guard rotation at one time or another, it is surprising how quickly people will invite you to parties when they realize you can supply them with certain… beverages" replied Xerena seemingly lost in a memory

Erina once more found herself in surprise over her lover; it was slowly starting to dawn on her just how much experience Xerena actually had, it would also explain some of the… things… she did in bed last night. Eventually putting it in the back of her mind as a bonus for her, Erina turned her gaze forward as the throne room came into view.

The little blond boy standing in front of the much too large throne with a strong looking man and a _very_ beautiful woman on either side of him, it was not difficult to figure out that it was Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon.

While Erina believed it proper etiquette to bow in front of the royalty she was almost stunned when she rose from her own bow only to realize that Xerena hadn't bowed, in fact she looked almost bored.

"Shouldn't you bow before your king, _warlock_?" asked Bolvar while spitting out the last word

"He is no king of mine, _Highlord_. I am here for my meeting with Lady Prestor, so if you will have me excused" Xerena then turned her gaze towards Katrana "I will be waiting in the usual place Lady Prestor we have much to discuss this time around" replied Xerena with an air of authority before she spun on her heel and walked back down the corridor and took a sharp right which led out to the gardens.

Back in the throne room Bolvar was fuming over the warlocks insolence but realized there was nothing he could do about it, as much as he wanted to deny it they had indeed entered an agreement with the Warlocks that for their services and protection they would not have to swear fealty to Anduin, as long as only human Warlocks were inside the city.

Bolvar of course didn't know that Xerena was the daughter of one of the lead priestess of the light and one of the leading Paladins and had only joined the ranks of the Warlocks some years ago. Lady Katrana Prestor simply let out a bemused laugh before she bowed and apologized to the child king and then excused herself for her meeting.

Despite her wishes Onyxia had found that she had begun to look forward to these meetings with the young Warlock and on her way towards the gardens she felt the fabric of her robes rubbing against her slowly hardening nipples in anticipation of their _activities_.

Their agreement had been made three years ago when the Warlock had happened upon her… relieving herself… since then the young Warlock had "suggested" that her disguise of "Katrana Prestor" call upon her whenever she was in need. Onyxia had at the time seen it as a disastrous idea but eventually she relented that there was only so much a hand could do to her human form and she strongly refused to let any human even _think_ of putting their cock inside her.

The young Warlock had then proven her hands and mouth was much more _skilled_ than her own. The High Succubus accompanying her was new and surprised Onyxia in no small amount due to the fact that High Succubi was supposedly impossible to summon or control, it only reaffirmed her belief that there was something different about this young Warlock.

Once Onyxia finally found herself within the gardens of the keep she looked around for the young Warlock, usually she would be sitting below a tree and either sleeping or looking on the verge of doing so. This time however she didn't see the body of the young Warlock lying underneath the tree; no instead she bore witness to something she had never seen before.

Standing right in front of a small pond looking out towards the sun was the young Warlock. The young Warlock's front was bathed in the sun and on the ground was a shadow, a human shadow clearly belonging to the young Warlock, this is not what surprised Onyxia oh no. What surprised her was when for the barest of a second she could have sworn that same shadow had two spreading wings and a set of horns to match.

Onyxia had to shake her head and glance intently on the shadow once more only for it to look completely normal again, when her head rose and she looked around and her eyes met with that of the high succubus for a second and there she found an understanding and knew that she had seen it too.

"So Lady Prestor, I assume today will be no different from any of our other meetings?" asked Xerena without turning around

Onyxia gave a sound that was between a moan and a grunt "Exactly young Warlock. Let us hurry it along, it has been four months since I last… indulged myself…" spoke Onyxia with a hint of need in her voice

Xerena turned her head with a smirk on her face "Lady Prestor may I remind you that the last time you and I saw each other _was_ four months ago?" asked Xerena to which Onyxia nodded "So you haven't managed to escape the keep since then?" she asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"I have not had the time. Too many things happening that needed my attention" spoke Onyxia like it was nothing, but in truth her sex was growing warmer and wetter with each passing moment, she needed to feel those hands running across her body...

Xerena then surprised her by clapping her hands together and smiling wide "Then I must insist my new companion here join us! The things she can do with her tongue Katrana… they will put even my skills to shame!" said Xerena with glee

This caused Onyxia to finally look over the high succubus, she was indeed beautiful and seemed to hold a certain allure to her presence… it couldn't hurt to have a little extra…_ help…_ could it?

"Mmm…" Onyxia licked her lips unconsciously "I see nothing wrong with that. Could you perhaps inform me how you managed to summon and control a High Succubus?" asked Onyxia with curiosity

"Pour way too much magic into the summoning of a regular succubus and there you go" replied Xerena with a stupid grin. Both women missed Erina scoff as her new lover clearly didn't realize she did _so_ much more than just overpower the summoning spell.

"Hmm… a subject for later study perhaps. For now let us retreat back to my chambers" said Onyxia as she turned and walked back off into the keep with a smiling Xerena and smirking Erina.

Soon enough they entered a modest room which was made up of the same white marble that the keep itself was built of. In the room there was nothing more than a large king sized bed, a desk filled to the brim with papers. In the corner stood two large bookshelves filled with ancient looking tomes and part of the floor was covered in black rug with intertwining lines in red and purple.

Katrana walked over to the bed and quickly discarded her robes to reveal that she was in fact completely naked underneath, Xerena of course wasn't surprised as she had seen this exact scene many times before but it didn't make it any less pleasurable to see the glistening of juices running down Katrana's thighs or the way her nipples were so erotically erect as they begged to be played with, Katrana then climbed into the bed and positioned herself with her legs spread wide so she could see Xerena strip.

Xerena walked over behind Erina and undid the clasps at the back of her armor before she playfully spanked her lover and admonished her for wearing armor that took so long to remove and reapply.

Xerena then moved over to the other side of the bed before dropping her own robes to reveal her own glistening and anticipating sex to a now lustfully smiling Katrana. Katrana also saw nothing wrong in staring intently at Xerena's pink pointy nipples that were standing so beautifully to attention, she couldn't wait for have one of the tasty buds in her mouth again, and Xerena gave the cutest moans when her nipples were sucked after all.

Xerena climbed into the bed and positioned herself between Katrana's legs but didn't start anything, instead she scooted a bit to the left and turned in time to see a now completely naked Erina climb into the bed with them and take the open spot next to her lover.

Xerena gave a wicked smirk in Katrana's direction before she leaned down and put her face mere inches from Katrana's wet folds, it didn't surprise her when Katrana began bucking her hips ever so slightly in the direction of Xerena's mouth in anticipation. Xerena however decided that Katrana needed to experience the tongue of her newfound lover and blew a little cold air into Katrana's sex which caused shivers of pleasure run up through Katrana's spine. Xerena then sat back up and looked into the pleading eyes of Katrana before she gently moved her hand up behind Erina's head and started guiding her down between Katrana's legs.

Katrana's breath hitched in her throat as the warm tongue of the succubus made contact with her nether lips and slowly began working their way up and down. A small shift in the bed let Katrana know that Xerena was now sitting directly next to her; she then felt a hand moving gently through her hair until she felt the same hand gently lead her face towards the waiting breast of Xerena.

It was perhaps the most well-kept secret in the world that Lady Katrana Prestor had a fetish for sucking on Xerena's breast like she was a newborn, usually I would just be the two of them with Xerena sitting against the head of the bed with Katrana across her hips and a nipple in her mouth happily sucking away while Xerena would be using one of her hands to gently massage Katrana's pussy until she came.

Now there were three participants in their activities but Katrana still found her mouth around the pink bud of Xerena while on of Katrana's hands were playing with the still free breast. Now however it wasn't Xerena's gentle hand working over her folds no it was a High Succubus called Erina that was currently turning and twisting her tongue inside her in ways she would have refused to believe possible until it was done to her.

Erina was enjoying the rare and exquisite taste of the Broodmother while one of her own fingers was currently moving slowly in and out of her own ass, nothing was catering to her dripping cunt and the cold air that blew through the marble room constantly kissed the wet and waiting folds sending shivers up along the succubus spine.

Xerena was whispering gentle things into Katrana's ear like she always did when they were pleasuring each other and she could feel just how big an effect Erina's presence had on Katrana, she was being much more attentive to the breast in front of her and was every so often giving it a little bite which caused Xerena to moan into Katrana's ear which only spurred the lady on.

Katrana was right about to reach her edge and wanted to warn Erina about her impending release but Xerena seemed intent that she not release her nipple from her mouth. So Erina was left with the surprise when Katrana's legs suddenly began to spasm followed by a muffled scream and a hot liquid sprayed out and covered her face and hair in Katrana's juices. When Katrana finally calmed back down she was allowed to remove her mouth from Xerena's breast to breathe

"That… hah… was… hah… wonderful…" said Katrana between breaths

"Mmm I told you she was good" replied Xerena while licking up the neck of Katrana

Erina slowly rose from between the legs of Katrana and was now staring her deeply in the eyes. When the eye contact was finally broken it was because Erina moved in to capture the lips of Katrana for herself. Katrana definitely liked the taste of her own juices on the lips of the succubus so she returned the kiss with as much passion as Erina.

Erina herself was enjoying the little make out session when she felt a hand run down between her wings causing her to shudder in pleasure, when that hand moved all the way down to her ass and passed her first hole she already knew what was going to happen and sure enough she felt three very eager fingers breech her walls and begin pumping her cunt. All Erina could do was moan into Katrana's mouth as the latter wouldn't allow her to be released from the kiss.

When Katrana finally had to come up for air she took notice of how rough Xerena was being with the succubus' pussy and it was quite obvious from the facial expression on Erina that she was enjoying it. So Katrana thought she would play a little rough herself, she moved herself so she was right behind Xerena in clear view of her dripping sex and without warning plunged four fingers in to Xerena causing the young Warlock to almost fall over and flatten Erina from the violent explosion of pleasure in her nether regions.

"Ahh… ohh… Katrana… that's… Ahh… not… mmm… fair" moaned Xerena

"Ohh?" Katrana raised her eyebrow "Then perhaps I should stop?"

Katrana then teasingly began removing her fingers only to feel Xerena's walls clamp down around her fingers, trapping them inside the wet folds

"Don't. You. Dare" said Xerena in a hard voice

Katrana happily resumed her fingering of the young Warlock and was enjoying the sounds she was drawing from her. When Katrana began feeling her pussy ache for attention she started gently rubbing over her folds, intending to not reach climax but at least keep her sex in a constant state of pleasure until she once more could release her juices and cover one of her two partners.

Erina was almost at her end and was looking forward to spraying her lover with her cum. Her end however came much sooner than she thought when she felt two fingers invade her unoccupied hole.

"Oh by the light! I-I-I… OHH!" screamed Erina as her orgasm struck and her cum sprayed out over Xerena's face and torso.

Both Xerena and Katrana found it amusing how a demon just swore by the light but neither saw anything wrong with it as they had both certainly praised the same during their previous afternoons together. Both women then noticed how Erina was laying sprawled out panting heavily; she looked spent for the moment.

"My, my I had expected your little friend here to last longer before needing to relax" said Katrana without stopping her fingers relentless pounding if Xerena

"Ahh… Ooh… just give her a minute and she will be good to go, Erina always has such powerful orgasms that she needs to relax a little between them" said Xerena

"Indeed? How interesting" said Katrana

Xerena had begun to look down towards Katrana's sex and was currently of the mind that she would like to taste it now, but she didn't want Katrana to remove her magic fingers either. That's when one of Xerena's _brilliant_ ideas hit her. She reached down and removed Katrana's fingers from herself with a whimper, but quickly made a motion for Katrana to turn around.

Katrana, being the smart woman she is, realized instantly what Xerena was planning and quickly turned around and presented her dripping cunt. Xerena then quickly grabbed hold of Katrana's hips and pulled her closer until her sex came into contact with her mouth, waiting tongue fully extended. Katrana quickly began moaning but muffled herself by applying her own mouth and tongue to Xerena's wet snatch.

The two women went at each other with a passion, but it was Katrana's will that broke first and she released her juices right down into the waiting mouth of Xerena who happily drank her partners cum. It wasn't long before Xerena too hit her end and released her own climax, Katrana too caught as much of her partner's liquids to drink before Xerena's orgasm was over.

Katrana climbed off the other woman and sat herself against the head of the bed to enjoy the view of a still panting Erina, she enjoyed how her wings had gone limp and was lying at her sides almost like a blanket. Xerena was also busy heaving in big breaths and Katrana was enjoying the show of her breasts slowly rising and falling. Katrana herself was a little short on breath herself and didn't miss the way Xerena was grinning stupidly in her direction as if to say "got you" over and over again.

When both Katrana and Xerena heard Erina's breaths get replaced by moans they both rolled their eyes in disbelief, Katrana because Erina was apparently ready to go again and were not patient enough to wait for the two of them. Xerena was much the same only she was rolling her eyes at the fact that Erina hadn't even bothered to move herself so her and Katrana could at least watch as she pleasured herself. When Xerena then heard Katrana begin pleasuring herself again she felt like she had just lost a battle, well if you can't beat them, join them. So she did.

Erina didn't finish before she turned her attention to other places, she currently had one target in mind and that target was at her side busying herself with her own fingers, that couldn't be allowed to go on.

"My lover would you kindly place yourself on your arms and knees in front of the good Lady Prestor?" asked Erina with a bit of command

Xerena removed her fingers and gave a loud sigh before going "Yeah" and then moving herself so her face was looking into the belly of Katrana and her raised ass was currently in front of Erina's face. Katrana was ever so amused at this and didn't see a reason to stop what they were doing or her own pleasuring.

When Erina had moved herself to a more prominent position she ran her fingers over Xerena's ass and pussy separately before sitting cross legged behind her lover and readying her two hands.

Xerena was waiting for Erina to begin whatever she was going to do and was spending that time staring intently at Katrana's fingers that was slowly grazing over her wet cunt. When she suddenly felt four fingers dig into her pussy Xerena just gave a horny moan but that moan quickly turned into a silent scream as three fingers found their way into her ass. Erina then began rhythmically pumping into Xerena by alternating between her ass and pussy with her fingers.

Katrana was watching Erina with wide eyes, that was quite the bold move and she didn't even seem to care if her partner could take her fingers it was more a case of her having to. Katrana didn't miss the way Erina was staring with unmasked lust into her eyes while she was pumping away, Katrana's response was grabbing her right breast and suggestively squeezing it as if inviting Erina to try and reach it from her position which made the succubus frown because she couldn't.

Katrana also began feeling something moving to the tip of her breasts and soon enough the liquid she used to feed some of her young were gently making its way out of her nipple.

While getting both her holes fingered Xerena couldn't hold focus for more than a few seconds at a time but it one of those brilliant moments she looked up from the masturbating pussy of Katrana to look at her face but stopped when she reached her breasts, because there on her nipple was a little white drop that emanated from the lush pink stub of Katrana.

Xerena wasn't in any doubt about what the little white drop was and she had it every bit in mind to taste it, so she stopped holding back and instead pushed her release out and covered the unsuspecting Erina in her cum.

"AHH!..." after a few second of panting Xerena found her voice again "Thank you Erina my beautiful, now come up here for a second" said Xerena between breaths

Erina climbed up next to her lover and followed her gaze to the now curious Katrana who hadn't stopped fingering herself or playing with her breast. When Erina also noticed the little white drop she felt compelled to take that little pink bud in her mouth and suck it for all she could. Xerena had much the same idea and reached out and stopped Katrana from playing further with her breast

"My, my Katrana you never mentioned you can give milk" said Xerena

"Mmm true, you never played with my breasts enough for any milk to come out" Katrana then began squeezing her breasts until a small trickle of milk ran down both her breasts "Would you like to drink from me?" asked Katrana

Erina and Xerena's answer was two large smiles followed by them slowly climbing up and positioning themselves so they could both suck on a breast without knocking heads. Then he two women quickly latched on to their separate breasts and began sucking the liquid they so badly wished to taste.

Katrana couldn't control her breathing or moaning when the two began sucking on her tits but she did her utmost, but it simply felt too good feeling her milk leave her breasts while her nipples were also being stimulated by the warm lips that surrounded them.

The drinking continued until Katrana suddenly reached her climax without anyone touching her cunt, which prompted both Xerena and Erina to release their respective nipples and now look into the distant looking eyes of Katrana, and sure enough Katrana began leaning backwards until her eyes closed she was apparently spent for now. This just caused Xerena to shrug and pull Erina into a hot kiss before she reached over and slapped her lover's ass again.

"I think I need to punish you for that little trick there, my beautiful" said Xerena

Erina simply blushed but nodded as she stepped off the bed and stood there like a good girl who had been naughty and was about get a lesson. When Xerena had moved her legs over the edge and gotten into position Erina placed herself over her lover's lap and waited eagerly for the first hit.

*SLAP* "Ahh!" moaned Erina when the first slap to her tender ass came

*SLAP* *SLAP* "I'm sorry lover!" begged Erina when two hard slaps came in succession

*SLAP* "Mmm please…" begged Erina

*SLAP* Whatever Erina was going to say was muffled when Xerena stuffed her fingers into her mouth forcing her to lick them clean of the sweat and cum that covered them.

"You will take your punishment until Katrana wakes up and then we will depart" said Xerena sternly

Erina gave something that was a mix between a moan and a whimper as the hits to her bare ass kept coming, turning her already pink cheeks completely crimson.

When Xerena a few minutes later heard Katrana mumble something she removed the hand from Erina's mouth and helped her stand which just proved how much sore her bum was because her legs were shaking madly.

Xerena stood up and went through the assortment of clothes on the floor until she located her own robes in among the heap. Sliding her robe back on Xerena looked over and didn't miss the way Katrana was staring at Erina with both interest and _appreciation_, Xerena just gave a small laugh which did cause Katrana to look in her direction before she got that "I want some information" look in her eyes.

"Xerena you must tell me how you managed to control this lovely demon" said Katrana with a bit of leftover lust in her voice

Xerena gave a low chuckle and turned to face Katrana completely "Whoever said I controlled her?" asked Xerena with a wide grin

Katrana immediately put the pieces together and looked with a mixture of shock and awe at the high succubus who was standing still completely starkers and staring at her before she licked her lips in a _very_ suggestive way, it didn't help that Erina was still playing around with one of her own nipples, moaning every so often.

"Are you saying that she could have attacked at any moment since I met her?" asked Katrana now clearly agitated

Xerena sat down at the side of the bed and leaned a little closer to Katrana before scoffing "Please, like she is any danger to you _Lady Onyxia_" Onyxia's snapped her head from Erina to Xerena so fast that both of the latter mentioned women suspected her neck might break.

The now revealed Broodmother seemed to be running every possible scenario through her head trying to figure a way out that didn't involve fighting the two people currently in her chambers. Her thoughts and planning was however interrupted when a soft pair of lips met her own. When she felt the warmth leave her lips she ended up looking a smiling Xerena in the eyes.

"Do not trouble your pretty mind with how to get out of this one Onyxia. We will be keeping your secret, it is of no harm to either of us" said Xerena in a happy tone

Onyxia was completely flummoxed, how is one supposed to react to this? Sitting completely naked in your bed after having just had a round of the wildest and best sex she had ever had with a human woman and a high succubus and then being told that both of them know your greatest secret…

"How did you find out?" was about all Onyxia's mind could process right now

Xerena shrugged "You reek of Draconic Magic. That and you don't _taste_ human, trust me on that" Xerena then playfully licked her own lips "From there it wasn't that difficult to figure out. The Black Dragonflight is the only of the flights currently at odds with the people of Azeroth and there is no way that you would trust anyone but yourself to do undertake this tremendous task, whatever said task is" stated Xerena

Onyxia just sat with a look of shock on her face.

"… It might also have helped that I managed to follow you all the way to Blackrock Mountain one day" said Xerena with a small smile

"You followed me there?" asked Onyxia to which Xerena nodded "What did you see that confirmed your theory?" asked Onyxia, now intrigued

"Well I saw you transform first off, that was a big tell" Onyxia slapped her forehead which caused Xerena to smile "I then managed to witness how the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight fucks one of her consorts on the side of a mountain… how did you avoid getting caught by anyone else anyway?" asked Xerena when she was finished

Onyxia just stared at Xerena for a good long while before she burst out laughing; her identity had been discovered because she had decided she couldn't wait for herself and her consort to move inside the mountain? Amazing!

"You truly are unique young Xerena…" began Onyxia as she moved back to sit against the head of the bed and letting the sheet she had been holding drop down to reveal her shapely breasts glistening with sweat and love juices "Now do tell why you haven't reported me to Fordragon, the young king or anyone else for that matter" finished Onyxia

Xerena once more shrugged and smiled as she kept staring at Onyxia's breasts with a hungry look "Aside from the previous stated fact that it hurts neither me nor Erina?" Onyxia nodded "Simple, it doesn't hurt the Warlocks who would simply abandon the city if you ever attacked, I mean we don't give five copper about this place anyway, we just needed a place to teach our apprentices so we simply told the stupid council that we would _'protect'_ them"

Erina had while Xerena spoke, sat down next to Onyxia and began playing with Onyxia's left breast, much to Onyxia's enjoyment and Xerena's entertainment "Also my own plans will eventually put me at odds with the Alliance and possibly the Horde so if you were to raze Stormwind to the ground it would only assist me in the end" here Onyxia raised her eyebrows and stared with open surprise "That and of course had I told on you I would have lost one of my more interesting bed fellows and one of the best too" finished Xerena with a lusty grin

Onyxia gave a nod and began abesentmindly rubbing between Erina's legs while she thought about what Xerena had said. Since it seemed Xerena had no intention of going against the Black Dragonflight Onyxia saw no reason to move against her or Erina, if anything they might become valuable pieces on the board with the right persuasion.

The question was whatever she could convince her brother of this, he could be a right fool when it came to the mortals and their usefulness, of course he didn't know about her little arrangement with Xerena either.

When a soft low moan entered Onyxia's ear and she felt a pair of thighs tighten around her hand she finally turned her head and saw the sweating and pleased looking face of Erina, she then looked down and looked at her hand with amusement, she hadn't even passed any thought to what she just did. Figuring she could both pleasure and punish the succubus for earlier Onyxia renewed her rubbing and fingering which caused Erina to lean into her and moan and pant uncontrollably.

"Since you have no plans against us I see no reason to try and remove you. I however would like to know if you would be willing to assist our cause?" asked Onyxia

Xerena simply opted for an amused look "Perhaps, but my own plans take precedence over yours so I will assist where I can, simply because if everything goes as planned then I will not remain in this world for long" replied Xerena

Onyxia looked intrigued by what the human in front of her was suggesting but also accepted that she had gained a new but apparently only situational ally. When Onyxia once more felt Erina quivering against her side she thought the succubus learned her lesson and withdrew her hand which was now drenched in demonic fluids. Onyxia simply shrugged before cleaning the tasty liquid of her hands much like a cat when cleaning herself.

Xerena had refrained from directly touching her own sex and had stuck with massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples through the fabric of her robes while she was listening to and watching Onyxia. Xerena however had one last thing she needed to do and then climbed over to sit next to Onyxia and looked her deeply in the eyes before pulling her in for a lasting and heated kiss, when both came up for air Xerena just gave a gentle smile before she reached up and pulled down her robes enough for one of her breasts to pop out.

"Here _Katrana_ if we are to be parted for a period longer than four months this time, I do believe I want to _feed_ you one last time" said Xerena with a gentle smile

Onyxia looked a little surprised but happily placed herself in position in Xerena's arms and attached herself to the waiting pink stub. Onyxia stayed there and gentle sucked while Xerena was running her hands through her hair and whispering sweet and loving words much like a mother would to her feeding child.

This time Xerena saw to Onyxia's release herself and was slowly fingering the woman until she felt the gentle shivering against her on breast and Onyxia released her mouths hold and gave out a labored breath. Onyxia then planted a small kiss on Xerena before she moved off her only to see Erina still lying where she had before, still panting and trying to catch her breath from the double orgasm she had been forced to endure. Xerena of course, was having none of that so after she had readjusted her robes she reached over and spanked her lover…_ hard_.

"Erina, get dressed we have other business to take care off today" she then turned back to the smiling Onyxia "And since today was most likely our last time together before I depart for other lands I just wish to tell you that I have very much enjoyed the afternoons we have spent together" said Xerena

Onyxia leaned in and gave Xerena another small peck in return

"As have I, Xerena. I believe we will meet again and perhaps then we can revisit this afternoon?" asked Onyxia

Xerena licked her lips in anticipation "Indeed we will Onyxia" just as Xerena was about to get off the bed she remembered something else "Oh and should you ever get caught I suggest you don't count on your draconic guards, because they aren't dragons anymore. I found them and secretly replaced them with humans who I had enchanted to give off the same aura as your dragonkin"

Onyxia was not surprised and simply gave a nod and smile. As Onyxia saw Xerena get off the bed she couldn't restrain herself and moved her hand back before sending it flying forward, slapping the firm ass of Xerena which elicited a loud "eep" sound.

Xerena turned and half glared at her, but Onyxia sat with a look of innocence on her face. Xerena mock huffed before she turned and walked out of the room with a wave. Erina was a little slower as she had to put her armor back on and adjust it so it sat just right, meaning showing as much cleavage as possible, when she was finally done she quickly climbed onto the bed and had a quick little make out session with Onyxia which of course also meant two quick kisses and bites to her individual nipples, as thanks for the little snack, before she too rose of the bed and departed with a wave leaving an amused and thankfully _pleased_ Onyxia behind.

A few minutes after they had left Onyxia stepped out of bed and for the first time ever since she got this office, she looked out the window at the mountain range behind the castle. To Onyxia's surprise when she looked _down_ from her window she had a perfect view of the raised window leading into the servant's bath room, just in time to see the young prince's night elf body guard stepping in… _'Interesting…'_ was all Onyxia thought as one of her hands slowly crept between her legs once again.

* * *

**A/N: Done for the second time. What comes next? Some light travelling towards Darnassus.**

**Remember people TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	3. Road to Darnassus

**A/N: Ehh there is really no full on sexual encounters in this chapter, there is some minor M/F and M/F/F and F/F but no full scenes. Enjoy I guess?**

A smile was firmly in place on Xerena's face, she had enjoyed that little round with Onyxia in bed and she had allowed Erina to join them, it was fantastic! She hoped she would get a few more encounters like that in the future or perhaps simply a few more rounds with Onyxia before she leveled Stormwind… well they would burn that bridge when they got there. Right now the focus was on getting to Darnassus to visit an old friend of hers that might have found a clue to her end goal.

Sparing a glance to her side her smile only grew as she watched Erina walk in silence next to her, taking in everything she could. Currently they were on their way down to the docks so Erina could ask how long it would be until they managed to establish a route to either Theramore or Auberdine from Stormwind, having to travel to Ironforge simply to either fly or take the long ride around to Menethil Harbor to catch a boat to either destination was getting old and the mages of Stormwind had a very strict "No helping the _evil_ Warlocks by opening portals for them" policy.

They ducked into Cathedral Square on their way mostly so Erina could have a look around. Xerena didn't like going in here herself but what could she really do about it? Avoid her parents forever? Yeah sure it is a wonderful prospect, one she would happily enact but they were two of the most persistent people you would ever meet! Ever since she began studying to become a Warlock they almost disowned her but didn't in the belief it was just a phase for her… yeah right, her time as a Warlock was as much a phase as her sleeping with both women and men.

They passed by a small alley that she knew quite well, she used to hide in there when she didn't want to talk to anyone. It was a rather dark and lanky part of the Square hence why no one ever went in there, in her last years of living in the Square she had taken to using the ally as her personal fuck place. She never did care for where she got her cunt stuffed, as long as it got done. With a shrug and a smile she decided that she might as well go down there and see if anything had changed… hopefully no one moved her favorite box

…

…

…

What?! It was a great box!

Anyway… once inside the alley it didn't take long for both herself and Erina to reach the end of it, everything looked just as the last time she had left here. Her box was still here! What luck!

"Is there a reason we stepped in here my love?" asked Erina

"No not really, I just wanted to see it again I guess" replied Xerena

She then turned around and made her way back out of the alley, but right around the midpoint she came face to face with two people heading into the same alley. She recognized both of them, the woman with the horrible blond hair was Claire and the man with the rather glorious beard and small dick (oh yes she already knows about _that_) was Mike. Two people she had grown up with and attended school with until she transferred out to begin her apprenticeship as a Warlock.

Claire the blond was first to react with a squeal "Oh my god Xerena!? It's so good to see you!" she screamed before engulfing Xerena in a rather uncomfortable hug, at least for the young Warlock… though she did enjoy the feeling of their breasts rubbing together.

"What have you been doing for the past few years? Did you finish your Warlock apprenticeship like you planned? What about finding a man to spend your life with? A boyfriend at the very least?" Claire kept rambling and rambling

Xerena chose to ignore her since Claire seemed quite intend on continuing the hug until she answered the questions, of course Xerena had no intention of doing that so she settled for grabbing Claire's rather firm behind and give it a good squeeze. Nice and firm and definitely well trained, it would seem Claire really did try and go for the whole butt of bronze idea she got into her head in their last years of school together.

Getting her ass grabbed of course made Claire release the hug and separate the two, she didn't release her hold on Xerena's shoulders however, which only left Xerena capable of now reach up with her hands and groping the modest C-Cup breasts that Claire was sporting, they too were quite firm but still had a good amount of softness to them. Of course Xerena couldn't let go without first flicking a finger over the now very hard nipples to see just _how_ hard they had gotten, to her surprise… not that much really. They still gave in if you ran your thumb over them and if you pinched them (as Xerena most certainly did) they would easily compress between your fingers.

Now Claire had intended on protesting as soon as Xerena had grabbed her tits, at least it was her plan until she felt how masterly she was playing with them and when she then began playing with her nipples Claire couldn't restrain her moans. To Xerena it was a very pleasant sound she was hearing and a quick glance over to Mike let her see how the male was currently drooling and had a _slightly_ bigger bulge in his pants than he had a few moments ago.

With a smirk and a wink towards Mike, Xerena turned her attention back to Claire "Well Claire, your ass certainly took on the firmness you wanted, your breasts also became a lot more pleasing to look at _and_ play with. I guess all there is left to taste is your lips"

And with that she dived right in and claimed Claire's lips with her own and engaged a steamy kiss that only served to make Mike who was watching grow even harder. Luckily for everyone they were already a decent length into the alley so no one could really see what was going on if they ended up looking. Erina had of course watched the entire byplay and was doing her very best not to laugh at her lovers antics, a few snickers did come out and her shoulders were very visibly shaking from the restrained laughs.

Xerena released Claire from the kiss and put on a speculative face… … … "You definitely taste better than before as well" she then turned towards Mike and looked down at his pants before turning her gaze back to Claire "But it would seem I am interrupting your little outing with Mike there"

Knowing full well how horny she had just made Claire, Xerena was quite sure that she wouldn't react too badly to what Xerena was planning. She walked right over behind Mike and grabbed his cock through his pants, it had actually grown slightly larger than it had been back when she had allowed Mike to fuck her, it had been unsatisfying for her but she didn't blame it all on Mike, she was difficult to please.

"And looky here Claire, he is all hard and ready for you" Xerena said at the same time as she pulled down the front of Mike's pants to reveal his now very erect cock. Without shame or tact she reached up again and began stroking along Mike's length which caused him to release a few grunts of pleasure

"I think you need to give him something to deposit this into, don't you?" asked Xerena while staring at Claire

Claire nodded a few times before she grabbed the bottom of her dress and raised it up to reveal her bare and dripping cunt. She then gave a quick turn and leaned against the wall before shaking her ass in an inviting manner. Mike really didn't have his full brain function right now so Xerena gently grabbed his shaft and let him towards Claire's entrance, once the tip of his shaft was right at her entrance she gave an evil smirk.

"Hey Claire?" said Xerena with mock sweetness "Here's Mikey!" she yelled as she used her own body to push the entirety of Mike's length into Claire at once which caused Claire to gasp and her legs to begin shaking while it made Mike groan and begin thrusting on his own.

Xerena then took a step back and watched as the two began fucking up against the wall, a small content smile spread across her features as she turned around and sneaked an arm around Erina's waist and began leading both of them out of the alley and back down towards their original target at the docks. A few moments of quiet walking eventually saw Erina smirking at her lover

"That was really mean you know? I almost couldn't hold in my laughter" said Erina

"Ohh you will get over it. Knowing Claire all she was going to do was suck Mike off and then leave him there, I simply helped an old friend get laid and managed to make one of the most stuck up people I have ever met, let herself get stuffed in an alley" said Xerena in return

"You do things for the strangest reasons my love"

Xerena fixed her with a bemused grin "Are you only figuring that out now? My beautiful I figured you better than that"

"Oh no I knew you would be unpredictable from the start, I just didn't know by how much. But seeing as only today you have slept with Onyxia and just turned what, as you said, was probably never going past a sucking to full on fucking, you are unpredictable and I love you for it"

Xerena pulled Erina a little closer which made the latter rest her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder. The two walked together like that with Erina's wings providing a sort of cover to their back while their eyes guarded the front. To Xerena this was however a thing she could very much get used to, walking with Erina this close to her was something she would never complain about to anyone.

They both soon found themselves down by the docks where Xerena was quick to steer them both towards the giant boat building shack. On the way there Erina took in all the people around her, it was interesting to see as there was currently three boats in the harbor, one was clearly human and was decorated with a giant golden eagle on the front (Ya know the Northrend boat) it seemed to have been docked for a while though. There was also a smaller boat that could probably only carry so many people, it also seemed to be privately owned so odds were it was a Mercenary boat that had gotten permission to dock for a while. The last one was clearly a merchant's boat from the large amounts of cargo that was currently being carried off it.

The people around the dock also interested Erina tremendously, mostly because there was an odd mixture of guards and workers. Safe to say Erina did love the woman whose shoulder she was currently resting her head on, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a good looking man or woman when they passed one. Xerena certainly didn't hide it when she looked at a good set on a woman or spied the bulge on a man.

"Xerena you crazy pyromaniac! What are you doing down here?!" yelled a voice

Erina looked towards the voice and saw an elderly man with a trimmed white beard matching his hair walking towards them. The man seemed to have a strong build as his arms would indicate and from the smile on her lovers face Erina didn't doubt what he had said as merely in jest.

"Hey Screw, I came down here to ask how much longer it would be before I had to stop taking trips to Menethil Harbor" replied Xerena once the man was close enough

"Sorry to tell you spitfire but that won't happen for a long while yet, finding a safe sailing route that doesn't cross with them damned Orcs is proving mighty difficult and we can't spare soldiers enough to provide effective guard for the boats either" replied the man called Screw

Xerena's face fell a little but she quickly picked it up again and gave the man a smile

"That's alright, I guess that means we will be making our way towards the Dwarfen District then" commented Xerena as she turned around and began leading Erina away

"Hey spitfire, why aren't you using that fancy flaming horse of yours?" asked Screw

Xerena turned her face and gave a smile and a nod in his direction before releasing her hold on Erina and walking a few steps forward. She then began speaking in demonic and muttered a few words while magic began flaring around her, soon enough a ring of fire erupted from the ground and a felsteed came galloping out of the flames.

Xerena wasted no time in mounting the fiery horse and then held out her hand for Erina to take, which she did without hesitation. Xerena helped her up so Erina was behind her and then grabbed the flaming reins of her steed and urged it forward. The ride was a little bumpy but that was to be expected, Felsteeds doesn't feel any pain so they just run along until they are banished by their summoner or they run out of magic.

The ride would only take about two minutes on horseback and Xerena informed Erina as such. Now to Xerena that meant to minutes of bumpy riding and snickering at the people screaming and running away from the flaming horse. For Erina it meant two minutes worth of groping her lover. Of course Xerena didn't protest when she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her assets and begin fondling.

"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you?" asked Xerena in a teasing tone

"How do you expect me to not take a wonderful chance like this to molest you while we are in public?" returned Erina

"Funny I never mentioned you couldn't touch me whenever you wanted, I never claimed to be shy" mocked Xerena

Erina gave a snort in response. So the ride continued with Xerena now gently moaning when Erina managed to move her hands in a good motion or when one of her nipples got pinched, all in all it was the best horse ride Xerena had ever experienced, so it was with a reluctant sigh that she dismounted the felsteed once they were at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram.

Inside the station was dark and damp since there wasn't really proper ventilation. Xerena guided both of them over to a bench and sat them down as they awaited the arrival of the next tram. A sign above them revealed that it would be arriving at the left track, the one closest to the entrance. However the same sign also stated the slated arrival time which, if the clock above the sign as correct, wouldn't be for another five minutes.

"This is why I hate taking the tram, either you are lucky and arrive just as one of the trams arrive at the station or you are unlucky and have to wait anywhere between three to ten minutes for the next one" mumbled Xerena to no one

Erina let a small chuckle escape as she looked around the station, she saw one other individual on the station. A lone night elf who was standing a few paces away from the track, presumably where one would step onto the tram itself. Figuring that one person didn't matter much Erina leaned over and gently placed her lips against Xerenas.

Xerena smiled into her lover's mouth and lifted her up to sit on her lap so they could better continue their little make out session. Her hands were roaming freely around the back of Erina which did cause a few moans to escape from the succubus despite her strongest attempts at holding it in. This of course alerted the Night elf to their presence and he turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw them.

Xerena smiled when she realized that he was watching them and it even turned her on a little bit, and clearly he was being affected as well since she could clearly see a bulge growing in his rather tight leather pants. Of course Xerena kept intentionally hitting all Erina's weak spots to make her moan as much as possible simply to irk the Night elf watching them; it was funny to see how he was struggling not to massage his crotch in front of them.

Once the sound of the approaching Tram became appeared the two lovers separated and stood up and purposely walked up and stood right behind the now slightly flushed night elf, just as they intentionally boarded the same tram cart as him. Both women waited until the tram began moving again before they resumed their little make out session, they had twenty minutes to kill before they arrived in Ironforge anyway.

Now Xerena knew that twenty minutes would never be enough for either her on Erina to get off properly, so she figured perhaps today was a day to be generous and help another man get a little release? She did whisper he intentions into Erina's ear while she was busy roaming her hands over her body, she received a nod in confirmation and a little whisper that Erina had never tasted night elf cock before.

The two women separated and then began staring at the night elf that was looking at them with a very clear erection. Both women smiled at each other before they walked right up to him and leaned against him without saying a word. Whatever he had intended to say was cut off when he felt Erina's hand stroke along his length, it was only a finger that was tracing up and down slowly but with the amount he had been holding back it was almost enough.

Xerena gave a smile as she reached for the sides of his pants and pulled them down which allowed his cock to spring forward and to attention, as the cold air of the tram struck his cock the night elf felt a wave of pleasure strike him as his cock began twitching in anticipation. Another wave of pleasure ran up his spine as he felt the warm lips of the succubus press against the tip of his member, while another set of hands belonging to the raven haired beauty was busy gently massaging his balls.

Erina was enjoying herself by placing small gentle kisses up and down the night elf's shaft; she loved the way his cock was twitching from the lightest of touches. But even she grew impatient with her own teasing and gave the very bottom of his shaft one last kiss before she extended her tongue and ran it the full length of his wonderful cock. When she reached the tip she flicked it with her tongue before quickly grasping the whole head with her mouth and with a teasingly slow speed proceeded to slowly move her head closer and closer to his base.

While the night elf was busy moaning and grunting from having his entire length devoured by the succubus, Xerena was busy playing around with his sack, though she was gentle. A great idea then struck her as she gently placed herself directly below him and took one of his nuts in her mouth and began sucking, much to the night elf's pleasure. She continued sucking and eventually managed to take in both of his nuts and the night elf was now enjoying the feeling of having the entirety of his manhood sucked by two beautiful women.

It was with great pleasure that Erina felt the night elf's cock begin twitching even more as a hot liquid began making its way out towards the eruption point. With a large grunt the night elf released his seed into Erina's waiting mouth and found himself surprised when she clearly took everything he released and swallowed most of it in one go. Xerena equally so released his balls and came back up to give her lover a quick kiss and get a share of the reward, which Erina happily gave.

When both women noticed that the night elf's cock was still standing rapt to attention Xerena glanced up at the man who shrugged with a small blush. Taking it slightly as a challenge she then got on her knees and pulled down her robes letting her shapely breasts out to breathe once more, she then without warning engulfed the night elf's cock with her breasts and began pumping wildly. The night elf whom was not ready for such a sudden stimulus after his recent release quickly resumed his labored breathing and moaning.

The sound of Xerena's cum drenched breasts flopping up and down on the man's cock echoed throughout the tram, there wasn't really any concern on either woman's part to being heard all the way to the station. But knowing her lover as she did Erina knew that Xerena would most likely wish to get moving as soon as they arrived at Ironforge station. So she maneuvered herself behind the night elf and pulled down the back of his pants to expose his asshole to her.

The night elf who was currently in the seventh heaven from having his cock between such a lovely pair of breasts wasn't ready to suddenly feel his asshole getting played with, now he had never considered himself to lean in that direction but he couldn't deny it was actually turning him on to think that he had a woman playing with his backside while another was tending to his rod. In a wonderful show of cooperation Erina began gently fingering the man's ass with her saliva lubricated finger in tact with Xerena's breast strokes. Soon enough the man reached his edge once more and released an equally large load onto Xerena's face and breasts.

Erina went back around to her lover and began licking her clean of the man's cum. It took a few minutes but eventually Erina managed to lick up the last bits of cum that were visible, some of it was still in between her cleavage but that was hidden when she pulled her robe back up, she would get it cleaned out next time she took a bath. The two women then stood back up and watched as the night elf was about to speak, Xerena silenced him with a lifted finger and then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as did Erina.

None of them spoke as they arrived at the station to what looked like a rather bustling crowd. Apparently there were a lot of people leaving towards Stormwind and nearby from Ironforge these days. No one even looked at them funny as they departed from the cart, luckily the night elf had remembered to pull his pants back up but it wasn't enough to hide his still softening dick completely. Once inside Ironforge Xerena and Erina said their farewell to the night elf with a wave as they went in the opposite direction of him.

"So how do we get to our next destination my love?" asked Erina

"We will be flying I guess, riding the felsteed all the way would take a full day and that is if we never stopped. With a gryphon we would at least only be flying for something akin to 5 hours before landing in Menethil Harbor, acceptable?" asked Xerena in return

"Very much so"

The two then made their way towards the gryphon master. It was a rather large dwarf that they found standing by the gryphons, he also looked highly displeased at being at work. Once the dwarf seemed to come out of his stupor for a bare few moments he did notice the two waiting customers.

"What do ya need?" he asked

"I need a gryphon to Menethil Harbor, capable of carrying two people" replied Xerena

The dwarf looked around her to stare at Erina "Why don't ya just unsummon her and ride for the price of one?" asked the dwarf

A scowl came to Xerenas features as her hands burst into flame "You will arrange for a gryphon to Menethil Harbor for two right this instant and stop worrying about what I do and don't" ordered Xerena

The dwarf quickly understood he had asked an unwanted question and began moving towards the resting gryphons to find one strong enough to carry both of them through the long flight. Once he returned Xerena handed him the silver and climbed aboard the gryphon and helped Erina climb up behind her like on the horse. Without a second glance to the dwarf she whispered Menethil Harbor to the gryphon and off it went.

They were out of the humidity and warmth of Ironforge soon enough and were assaulted by the freezing winds roaring around the mountain the city was built in. Xerena was not looking forward to spending five hours on a gryphon _yet again_ but knew she had to work through it. After the first hour had passed she noticed how Erina was holding on to her a little _too _tightly

"Something the matter my beautiful?" she asked

"Why?" began Erina "Why is it when I fly on my own it is one of the greatest feelings, but flying on the back of this beasts makes me feel like the entirety of my stomach is about to abandon me?"

"Hahahahaha! I would never have imagined a Succubus to have problems with airborne traveling! You just keep on surprising don't you?" laughed Xerena

"It's not funny!" yelled Erina in return

"Oh don't worry, Gryphons are magically enchanted to ensure we are incapable of falling off. Anything short of the Gryphon getting killed will not bring us down" said Xerena

Erina just shook her head and closed her eyes once again "Tell me when we are landing" said Erina

Xerena muttered something under her breath that Erina didn't catch. The flight was allowed to pass without incident and Xerena happily spent the entire ride looking out over the mountains and ocean, indeed the five hour flight might be boring as shit but at the very least the scenery was nice…

As they approached the harbor the gryphon began slowing down as to allow them to land safely. Erina almost jumped off the offending beast and felt were inclined to kiss the ground. Xerena however hoisted her back up and gestured towards the docks. The two then made their way towards one of the dock workers who was charged with informing people about the boats.

"When is the next boat to either Theramore or Auberdine?" asked Xerena

The dock worker looked up from his papers with an apologetic look "Sorry ma'am, but the boat for Theramore left not six hours ago, and the one for Auberdine is not scheduled to arrive for another two days"

Xerena rubbed her eyes tiredly; this was definitely not turning out to be her day. She did however notice a ship in the harbor that didn't look alliance. She lifted her hand and pointed in its direction

"What about that ship there? Where is that headed for?" she asked

"That is a Mercenary boat, I don't know where they are headed all I know is that they paid good money to not be disturbed by the port guards while they are unloading and loading cargo" replied the dock worker

"Thank you" said Xerena with a nod which was returned

She began leading both of them towards the boat in hope that perhaps she could buy her way to Kalimdor rather than wait for two days for the Auberdine boat. Upon approach it was easy to see that they were indeed not the most _honest_ assortment of individuals, the mixture of races was however very interesting. Xerena spotted two male humans working on the front, repairing some of the hull. Two night elf women were cleaning the deck while humming. A male Orc was offloading cargo together with a male troll, the troll was whistling happily to himself. A female dwarf was up in the birds nest and was sitting very still, presumably sleeping. Then there was the person Xerena assumed to be the first mate, a rather tall looking male Tauren who was certainly well built, the man was large as a small house!

The troll seemed to spot Xerena first and gently placed down his cargo crate before coming over "What brings a warlock and a succubi to our boat?" he asked

"I wish to speak with your captain about potentially sailing with you to your destination" replied Xerena

The troll scratched his chin for a few moments "Ya know how to handle yerself mon?" asked the troll

In response Xerena lifted her left hand and made it produce a foot tall flame, the trolls eyes widened before he gave a low whistle "Ya certainly seem capable, wait a moment mon, I'll go see if cap wants to talk"

The troll then went inside the ship and left Xerena and Erina on the dock. The members of the crew all began noticing the two strangers and provided different reactions. The two night elf women gave a wave and a smile before returning to their humming, the two human men repairing the hull ignored them. The dwarf woman was definitely sleeping and the Orc gave a curt nod before resuming his duties.

The large Tauren noticed both of them but bare acknowledged the beyond a very small nod which Xerena returned. A few moments later the troll came back out and began hauling more cargo, he did however nod to them before resuming his work, indicating that the captain would be out any moment now. Xerena then prepared herself to potentially having to deal with a foul person who was going to be nothing but trouble.

The sound of footsteps was accompanied by wood striking wood and Xerena immediately realized that whoever the captain was, he was missing a leg. However what emerged from the ship was not what Xerena expected in anyway, first of it wasn't even a man!

The woman standing in front of her was a female night elf who was very easily 6 foot 7 inches tall, her four most outstanding features were first of her missing foot which was replaced by a wooden peg. Going with the missing limb theme she was also missing her left arm. Her hair was cut incredibly short and was a unnatural black color for a night elf, it did nothing to hide the patch covering her missing eye or disguise the multitude of scars that covered the woman's face. Her last and perhaps most imposing feature was her very large H-Cup breasts that was barely being contained by a very thin looking white shirt that revealed about fifty percent of her front and it didn't even come close to reaching her naval.

Around the woman's shoulders hang a red jacket that loosely blew in the wind behind her, her long legs were covered in a black set of rough leather leggings, her boots were a very standard pair of brown ship boots that most seamen would wear. Her face was stern and her one visible eye held a fire and determination that Xerena rarely saw these days, enough so that she actually felt smaller under the night elf's gaze.

"So I am told you wish to travel with us to Kalimdor?" asked the woman

Xerena schooled her features into a stern one matching that of the captain "Indeed, I am willing to pay good coin for your assistance" she replied

"Well I never say no to a little easy gold, if you can live with our cargo and our first stop then I can take you as far as Theramore when we stop there to unload more cargo" said the captain

"What cargo are we talking about?" asked Xerena

"We are transporting some slaves for the Bloodsail Buccaneers down in Stranglethorn, we are moving them to their base of operations in the Barrens, we are meeting with one of their ships a little off the coast where we perform the trade. The rest is simply supplies or slightly illegal items that the people of Theramore can't order through official channels" replied the captain

"I see… could I perhaps see these slaves before making my decision?" asked Xerena

The captain shrugged and nodded and turned around gesturing for them to follow her. She led them down to the lower decks of the ship and into a room. Inside the room ten people were sitting chained to the walls, four female humans, two female orcs and two male humans and two male orcs. To Xerena they all looked pitiful and pathetic, to her slaves were of no mind as she believed that if you weren't strong enough to flee or fight your way out then you were getting what you deserved. Xerena also noticed that all ten occupants were naked and were curiously seated so they could all stare at one another.

"Strange way to chain them up isn't it? Also why are they all naked?" asked Xerena

"It is our way of keeping them under control, we strip them of everything to ensure they can't hide anything and they are seated like that so the men and potentially women will get sexually frustrated due to not being able to achieve relief. Makes them easier to control once we have to do the trade, does any of this bother you?" asked the captain in return

"Not in the slightest" commented Xerena as she stared at one of the orcs erect cock, the orc was staring at her with pleading eyes, she ignored it "Who feeds them? I imagine they can't survive the entire trip without any food"

"We feed them twice during the trip" began the captain "Once when we get them and then once again when we depart from here. The crew draws straws to determine who gets feeding duty and then they simply help them eat or force the food down their throats if they refuse"

"I see, well as I said I have no problem and would appreciate being brought as far as Theramore. When do we depart?" asked Xerena

The captain gave a smile before turning and began walking up towards the deck again "We will depart as soon as we finish loading the remaining cargo"

Xerena nodded as she followed the captain back out onto the deck, Erina had been silent during the entire exchange since she certainly didn't have any complaints either. The captain then led them into a small cabin and informed them that they would be paying once they were in Theramore; she then closed the door and left them.

A few hours later both women felt the boat begin to move and sure enough they were underway to the edge of the Barrens. Xerena had taken to reading a book while they waited, she was aware that it was a two day trip from Menethil to the Barrens. A knock on the door however disrupted her reading after a few hours; one of the two humans was there and informed them that the captain wished to speak with them. They were lead to the cabin in the very back where they were met by the captain sitting behind a desk overlooking some paperwork.

"Thank you Drake, return to your post" ordered the captain without looking up

The man named drake voiced his acceptance and closed the door behind him on the way out. The captain then gestured with her hand to the two chairs in front of her and soon enough Xerena and Erina were sitting down.

"I wish to have words with you Warlock; I am however not interested in having your succubus hear mentioned conversation. I do not care if you tell her anything we say, as long as she didn't hear the words leave my mouth" said the Captain without looking up from the paperwork

Xerena turned towards Erina with a worried look but was met with a gentle smile

"You have your little chat with the captain my love; I will go entertain the crew. That is if you will permit that captain?" asked Erina

The captain looked up for a short moment and flashed a smile "You can go fuck as many of them as wish, just don't fuck the cargo and we are good. I hope you don't mind if I partake in some entertainment myself then?" asked the Captain in return

Erina turned her head and winked at Xerena, indicating that she didn't mind if her lover took a round or two with the captain. Erina of course didn't mention that she felt demonic residue from the stump of the captain's arm and that was most likely the reason the captain didn't want her around. So with a nod from Xerena she stood up and made her way out of the cabin while swinging her hips seductively all the way. Once Erina had left the room the captain finally put down the paperwork and sat upright in her chair

"So how is it a Warlock comes to summon a High Succubus of all things?" asked the captain with a smirk

"Sheer dumb luck?" commented Xerena

"I'll say, she must be a real beast in bed" said the captain

"You have no idea" replied Xerena

"I probably don't. Now the reason I wished to speak with you is that I wish to know your reason for not simply waiting for the boat to Theramore" asked the captain

"The boat had left a few hours prior meaning I would have to wait almost a week for it to arrive once again, I have a busy schedule and need to reach my friend in Darnassus as soon as possible. From Theramore I could probably persuade Lady Proudmoore to make me a portal, hopefully" replied Xerena

"I see. I don't suppose you would be willing to reveal why you are on such a tight schedule?" prodded the captain

"Sadly no. My reasons will always remain my own, I trust you don't have a problem with that?" asked Xerena

"Of course not, as long as I can depend on you paying your gold and perhaps helping us out should we get attacked by some stupid pirates, then we are right as rain" commented the captain

"Fantastic. Though I believe perhaps it is time for an introduction? I am Xerena Brightmoore, Warlock of Stormwind and so forth" said Xerena with a small smile

"Cannysea Whisperwind, Mercenary and Captain of this fine ship. My crew calls me Whisp most of the time, I prefer if you do the same" said Whisp

"Whisperwind? Are you related to Tyrande?" asked Xerena

"Yes, she is my sister. Though she will hardly admit it any longer, I brought most of my family and race's ire when I chose a life of piracy, and that my crew is made up of both sides certainly didn't help" replied Whisp

Xerena gave a little chuckle at the tired way Whisp spoke about her sister but didn't miss the slight hurt in her voice either, no matter how much one wishes it was different it will always hurt when your family abandons you. The two then slipped into a comfortable silence once Whisp began looking over her papers one more, from her position Xerena could read some of it and most of it was request for cargo transport or slave transport.

Whisp began after a while to fiddle with her shirt, it was getting too damned hot in her cabin and she couldn't open one of the windows without risking drenching her cabin. But the damned buttons of her new shirt were persistent and just wouldn't open! Xerena noticed how she was struggling and chuckled slightly

"Do you need a little help with that?" asked Xerena

Whisp let out a loud sigh before leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly "Yes please, that would be much appreciated. I don't know how you can handle sitting in those robes" mumbled Whisp

Xerena began making her way around the table to help "Oh a mage I met some years ago taught me how to enchant my clothes to remain nice and cold" said Xerena

Whisp got a pout on her face once Xerena reached her, that didn't sound fair at all! Her thoughts on the matter however took a back seat when Xerena managed to release her first button, which lifted her cleavage up a little more. Xerena then opened the bottom of the three buttons and with a teasing smirk reached for the last one in the middle. She played with it for a few seconds before she released the final lock on the shirt and the breasts of Whisp were finally freed.

Whisp let out a content sigh as her breasts were no longer restrained by that stupid shirt, despite her personal thoughts on the matter her first mate had told her that walking around topless because quote "My shirts are too tight and it's bugging me!" end quote, was not a feasible reason to distract most of the male crew with her tits.

Xerena had of course not moved from her spot and was now staring intently at the dark pink nipples of Whisp that was right in front of her, it was most enchanting the way her breasts rose and fell as she breathed. Of course Whisp didn't miss the interest Xerena had in her bust and had to restrain a laugh when said Warlocks gaze lifted to meet her own and the barely contained lust was screaming from her eyes. Xerena however quickly broke the gaze and looked over towards the queen sized bed standing in the corner of the cabin before looking back into Whisp's eyes intently.

"Now I do believe you mentioned something about entertainment?" said Xerena with a grin

Whisp returned the grin as she ran her hand over her right breast, oh yes she definitely liked this warlock!

**A/N: Done again. See you next time.**


End file.
